Brave isn't just a word
by All usernames were taken
Summary: We follow a Dauntless born initiate as he finds the true meaning of being brave and the meaning of his faction. He also befriends an unlikely person. And these two friends need to find out some things, so an adventure takes place. Tris and Four are in this and are instructors. The war is over so things are normal, kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**I am quit new at this fan fiction stuff, so hopefully this won't suck much for you guys. I really would like it if you reviewed this story and gave me feed back. You can say it sucked or you can say it was good. But review please!=) Oh and I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES**

_**Chapter One**_

Brave. A simple five letter word. And yet, it has so much meaning to it. The dictionary definition is willing to make a personal sacrifice. But my faction has a different meaning to it. We see it as a way to live. If you aren't brave, then you are weak. Not all of us see it that way, but the majority do. The other factions see us as outsiders. I know I shouldn't care what they think of me, but it bothers me to see people look at me with a scared look in their eyes. I'm born Dauntless, so I should be used to the staring, but I'm not.

I'm about to take the aptitude test which will decide which faction I belong in. We don't have to listen to the test, its just to help us decide better. Most of the the time you choose the faction you are born into, but sometimes there is a faction transfer, and the former faction is in shame and never can talk to that transfer, only their family on visiting day. Anyway, sorry to bug you about boring stuff you probably don't care about, but this will help you understand my story a little better.

Enough of the boring stuff, now my day at school. I go to school on a train everyday. All of us Dauntless do. But we jump off the train, while its moving. This is another thing that makes us different and 'weird'. All of my classes are cut short, so we will have time for the aptitude test. I have no sibling to wish them luck, and honestly I have no friends for them to wish me luck. I mean I do have a few people I talk to that are in my faction and jump off moving trains together(just normal dangerous stiff us Dauntless do), but they don't speak to me in school. Come to think of it they never do really talk to me. But I don't let it bug me much. So I walk to all my classes alone and run in to an Abnegation girl. I'm twice her size so she falls down hard onto the ground, but her being Abnegation, she gasps and says," Oh my! Are you all right? I hope I didn't harm you?" I shake my head no and help her up. "Thank you so much for helping me up!" She runs off ands looks back with a frightened look. Most people do look at me like that. I have multiple piercings in my face and have a tattoo of a fire spreading from my lower back up to my chin. And off course I wear black clothing. But what seperates me a bit form the other Dauntless, is that I'm not loud or obnoxious. Not saying they are all like that but the ones I see are. My parents worry about me because I am so quiet. Its not that I don't love being loud and crazy, but I think we can show bravery without so much of the craziness.

I finish all my classes and go to the lunch room. I eat alone and people stare at me when they walk by. I'm used to this but today it really bothers me. My cheeks get red when a pretty Amity girl stares at me. She sits across from me, which surprises me.

She frowns at me and ask,"Why aren't you sitting with your faction?"

My face gets even redder when some of the other Dauntless look over and start to whisper. "I'm not very good friends with the others," I respond. She frowns again. "But they are your faction. You are the same so you should get along with each other."

I sigh and say,"I just don't fit in with them I guess. Why aren't you with your faction?" She looks over to her table full of Amity girls. "You looked lonely over here so I decided to talk to you. And anyway you don't look that scary like the rest of you. She glanced to my piercings and tattoo. "My name is Amy. What's your name?"

"Brady." She smiles. "I like that name. What's that tattoo of?" I glance down at my fire tattoo and say,"Its a fire starting at my lower back and it goes up to my chin." She smiles again. Then a serious look replaces it. "Can I tell you something without you telling anyone?"

I shake my head yes."I think I'm going to choose Dauntless for my faction tomorrow." I take that news in. I frown a little. "But your Amity and that's like the opposite of Dauntless." She sighs. "I know but I feel like Dauntless is calling me and after talking to you I feel like I should." I think about this for a moment. "Aren't you worried about your family and faction shunning you?" She shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm getting tired of being so nice to people when those who don't deserve it. I want to be free and be care free and be brave enough to stand up to people and speak my mind."

Now its my turn to smile."I can honestly see you as Dauntless." She raises an eyebrow but smiles. "I should get back to my 'friends'." She adds air quotes at the word friends. I smile as she walks away. I really hope she chooses Dauntless tomorrow. I'd like to get to know her.

Lunch ends and we all gather in the lunch room. We are called by factions. And are led into a hallway full of rooms just for the aptitude testing. So we have never seen them. We aren't allowed to share our results with anyone either.

It takes awhile for them to call my name. I walk down the hallway and go into one of the rooms. There is a chair in a room full of mirrors. The test giver isn't allowed to be from the same faction so mine is Abnegation. It's not that I hate all Abnegation, its just I see them as pathetic little creatures. That seems harsh, but if you grew up with the people I did, you'd think the same. She smiles at me. "Would you please sit in the chair and get comfy." I roll my eyes at her niceness. I sit in the chair and lean back to get 'comfy'. She hands me a vial of white liquid and tells me to drink it. Since me being Dauntless and all, I drink it without even a raised eyebrow. She hooks wires onto her and to me. I go under the stimulation and I appear in the cafeteria. In front me are two things, a knife and a block of cheese. I hear a voice telling me to choose. I immediately pick up the knife. Then I hear a growl behind me. I slowly turn around and come face to face to a dog. A big dog. It runs towards me and I prepare myself to stab it in its neck. It leaps at me and I move a bit to the side and bring the knife down on it. It falls to the ground and I shove the knife deeper in it. I hear a whine escape from its mouth.

I then get put on a bus with no one on it. Except there is a man sitting a few seats away from me reading a newspaper. He shows me the front of the newspaper. "Do you know this man." I look at the picture. I frown. I know I have seen this man before. But I simply lie to the man. "No I haven't."

"You're lying!"

I just stare back at him and say,"I am not. I have never see that man in my life."

I am sent into another room with a little girl in it. She turns to me. She is crying. "Will you help me search for my lost teddy?" I frown and say no. She cries now. Then its done.

I wake back up to me sitting in the chair. The Abnegation woman smiles at me and says,"Your result is, Dauntless." I smile and get up. She opens the door for me. "Farewell Brady." I wave and go back to the cafeteria. I search for Amy. I really hope she got Dauntless. But I guess I will find out tomorrow at the choosing ceremony.

I am scared for her though. She does seem to be tough and strong, but I heard the Dauntless initiation is hard. I also heard that the Dauntless initiation is the hardest to beat. While I jump on the train to go home, I day dream of Amy and me falling in love and starting a family together. But I quickly snap myself out of it. Even if she was Dauntless, she wouldn't find me as a love interest. I sigh and stare at the buildings past by in a blur while I wait to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

The choosing ceremony is today. I'm in the building that it is held in. All of the sixteen year-olds stand in a line, waiting to go up to the five bowls that represent the five factions. Each one has something different in it to represent that unique faction. Lit coals for Dauntless, soil for Amity, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, and gray stones for Abnegation. To choose a faction, you have to take a knife and cut your palm and splash the blood into the bowl of that faction. The person that will call our names for us to up on stage starts speaking about the formation of the factions and blah, blah, blah. He starts to call names off from each faction. He calls Amy's name. I tense up. Watching her like everybody else. She takes the knife from the man and slides across her palm. She puts her bleeding hand over the coals. I smile to myself. There is a quiet gasp from the Amity area. I see a older women crying and a little boy looking confused. I'm guessing that is Amy's family. She will only be able to see them again on visiting day. If they show up.

Then I hear my name. I walk calmly over to the stage. I take the knife from the man, and cut my palm. I stick it over the hot coals. I walk over to the back where all the initiates are and stand next to Amy. She smiles at me and winks.

I frown. What does that mean? Does it mean she likes me? I snap myself out of it. She could never like me. Maybe she might be my friend but my girlfriend? Not a chance.

Anyway, all of Dauntless head up the stairs and start running. Amy laughs and starts running as well. Wow she's pretty. I almost trip with this thought. Four runs up next to me. "Real smooth, Brady." Four will be an instructor for the initiates, and has no family in Dauntless, and I've known him for awhile, so we are like brothers. We are real close.

He laughs. "You like her, don't you?"

I hesitate before answering. "Uh, kinda. But she wouldn't date me though."

He frowns. "Brady, you are funny, nice, and frankly, you are good looking."

"No, you are the good looking one." Its the truth. He has a square jaw. And dark blue eyes. He would have all the girls over him, if he didn't have the same expression on his face. But he does look happy right now talking to me. He looks even more happy when his girlfriend, Tris, runs up to him. Tris was a initiate last year and now is an instructor with Four. She is tiny but carries herself with proud. And she is very strong and brave. I look up to her and Four. They are good role models.

"Hey, Brady. So, I see you like that new Amity transfer," she says with a smile.

I throw up my hands. "What?! Do I make it obvious?"

She shakes her head. "No, but the way you stare at her. Don't get angry. That's the same look Four used to give me when he first met me."

"If I recall correctly, you weren't exactly keeping your eyes off me those first days."

I smile. I want what they have. A happy relationship, where you can tease one another and won't get mad at each other. I run a little faster to catch up to Amy.

She looks at me questioningly. "Are those our instructors?"

"Not mine. There the transfer's instructors." I search the crowd of black and glimpse a few black and white, and a few blue shirts. I finally see my instructors, Uriah and Christina.

I point at them. "Those are the Dauntless-borns' instructors."

She sighs. "Too bad, he's cute." I put my head down. She looks at me. "Hey, I was just joking. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Anyway he's too old for me."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "And why would you want to see my reaction to that?"

She shrugs her shoulders. I don't ask anymore questions, because we all hear a train horn when we reach the roof. These transfers are in for a surprise. "So I'm guessing we are jumping on that thing?" Any asks. In response I jog to keep up with the train I grab the handle and pull myself up I look back and Amy is right there. I lend her my hand to help her. I pull her in, and she smiles a thank you. Four and Tris also jump in this box car with us. Four winks at me, and Tris squeezes my shoulder. I lean against the side of the car, waiting to get to Dauntless headquarters. I see a tall, good looking Candor boy sit next to Amy. "Hey beautiful, I'm Jackson."

I was about to snap at him, but she just glared at him. "My name is Amy, not beautiful." She scoots away from him and looks out the car with a look of disgust. But I'm guessing he's an idiot, so he scoots even closer to her. "Hey baby, don't be so hateful."

I thought this was enough so I go stand in front of him. "I think she wants you to leave her alone."

He looks me up and down. "And what are you going to do about?" I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. "Leave her alone, I said." He raises his hands and stands up. He gets close to my face. "Watch your back shorty."

I stand my ground and stare back at him. He walks away. I sit next to Amy. "Man I hate guys like that. Sorry, but I do. They just give me the creeps. Thanks for sticking up for me, Brady."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

She smiles and says,"You're a good friend to have."

"And same to you."

I look outside, and see a roof top come into view. And Tris jumps off the train onto the roof. So does Four. I stand up and offer Amy my hand.

"Together?"

She grabs my hand in hers. She has smooth hands. "Together!"

We both jump and land on the roof. We both steady each other. I look at Four. I do this because he has a fear of heights. Tris and me are the only people that know this. He is a bit white in the face. I also look at him because I know how he feels. I have fear of heights as well. Tris takes her place in front of our group. I look at everyone. No one fell off so we are all here.

"Okay," Tris starts. "Below us is the entrance to our headquarters. To get there, you have to jump off." She pauses for that to sink in. Jackson and his other Candor friends start yelling. "We did not sign up for jumping off a ledge!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "If you are not willing to jump off, then be factionless."

They shut up after that. Amy starts walking towards the edge. She takes a deep breath. Then looks back. "Together?" I smile and take her hand. I look at Four and Tris. They both smile big at me. I look at Amy and say,"On three?"

"Three!" She yells and pulls me with her. We fall a few seconds and fall in a net. Oh its a net at the end of the hole.

There is a few Dauntless there to help is out of the net. The girl that helps us up frown. "Which one jumped first?" She asks us. I look at Amy. "She did," I tell the Dauntless. The girl asks Amy for her name.

"First jumper- Amy!" I smile at Amy in congratulations.

When all of the initiates are on the ground, we walk in a tunnel. We all stop and Tris and Four stands in front of the crowd. " OK, we are now going to split up. Dauntless-born with me and transfers with Four." Most of the initiates are Dauntless-born, so their isn't many left. I smile at Amy. She grabs my hand and squeezes it real quick and let's go. I walk with the other Dauntless-born. "I'm sure you guys don't need to have a tour around this place. So we'll just head to lunch early."

Tris leads us into the dining hall. I sit at the back table and pick at my food for a bit. Tris walks over and sits next to me. She bumps me with her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Brady?" I sigh heavily. "I wish she would like me back."

"Trust me, she does. The way she looks at you and the way she held your hand. That's the look of love at first site."

I roll my eyes at her. She laughs and gets up. I hear the other initiates coming in. My heart does a bit of a dace when I see Amy. I wave at her to sit next to me. She smiles and sits next to me.

My heart does a bit of another dance when she brushes my arm with hers. She grabs a hamburger and smears ketchup on it and takes a big bite. I couldn't help myself. I bust out laughing and apparently she couldn't help herself either because she laughs with her mouth full. Which made me laugh even more. We continued to laugh like this until Four and Tris came over.

Four raises an eyebrow. Amy stops laughing and wipes her face off. "Looks like you guys are getting along well," Four says. My face turns red a bit at his comment. Amy looks at them and says,"Hi, my name is Amy."

"Well you know who we are. Welcome to Dauntless."

She smiles. "Thank you."

After dinner, Four leads the transfers down a hallway, and Tris leads us down a different hallway. She stops in front of a wooden door. "Welcome back, I guess. You guys will be kept separate from the others for the first stage. you must be in the training room everyday at eight. Training is from eight to six with a break for lunch of course. After that you guys may do as you please."

We Dauntless-born are used to doing what we want. So this isn't news to me. "At the end of each stage, you will be ranked," Tris continues. "At the end of stage one, four initiates will be cut. The rest will be cut at the end of the final test. I know you all know this, but I am supposed to tell you all of this. This room behind me is where you will sleeping for a few weeks. Have a nice sleep," She says with a smile.

I have been lying in my bed forever, not being able to sleep because I keep thinking about her. Amy. I can't get her out of my mind. I decide to get up and talk to the only person that knows what I'm going through.

I knock on Four's door quietly. Tris opens the door. "Hey Brady. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Four." She opens the door all the way and steps back to let me in. Four was lying on his bed and opened one eye when he heard me come in. Note to self: Never try to sneak up on Four while he is sleeping. Because he will here you. "Hey Four." He smiles in response and sits on the edge of the bed. He pats the empty space next to him for me to sit down. "What's bothering you?" He asks.

I sigh. "I like her. But I'm worried that she will forget about me when she is away from me. There is more attractive people here, and I know I just met her but I like her a lot."

I look at Four after I'm done. He looks at me thoughtfully. "Brady, you're going through what I did with Tris. I felt very strong about her. But I thought she didn't feel the same. But I took a risk. I told her my true feelings about her and it worked. Take Amy to a special place, and tell her how you honestly feel. She feels the same about you. Trust me. I see the way she looks at you. Tell her, Brady."

I think over what he said and say,"OK. I will Four. Thanks." Then Four does something that surprises me. He hugs me. Four never shows any affection towards me. Other than when he puts me in a head lock and messes up my hair. I hug him back. "I like when you come to me for advice. It makes me think we are close," Four says in my ear. I laugh and say,"Of course we're close. Close like brothers." Four pulls back messes up my hair. i stand up and say goodnight.

I walk out the door but Tris stops me. "Listen to Four. He knows what he is talking about when it comes to this stuff." She closes the door and I walk back to my room and lay on my bed. I realize with all this drama going on, I haven't thought about the initiation. But I'm not worried about myself, but I am about Amy. I really hope she makes it. I don't mean to sound so cocky, but I know I will make it. Or am I just lying to myself?


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that I screwed up. Four and Tris are the Dauntless-borns' instructors and Uriah and Cristina are the transfers' instructors. I said(or should I say Brady said) that Uriah and Cristina were his instructors but I want to change that so Four and Tris can watch over Brady I guess. Sorry for the screw up. Won't happen again. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

I wake up to people moving around me. I look at my watch on my wrist. Seven-thirty it says. I sigh and get up to get ready. I run to the cafeteria after I am done getting ready. I grab a muffin and an apple and eat on the way to the training room. I arrive just on time. Tris frowns at me when she sees I was almost late. "Today, we are going to shoot at targets with guns." She hands everyone a gun. The weight of the gun in my hand is a familiar feeling. My parents had me shooting targets with a gun since I was ten. Don't act surprise. All Dauntless-born are trained with weapons and skill. So this initiation should be easy but it won't be easy trying to be at the top. I don't plan on being at the top. Maybe in the middle or close to the top. I have skill but I don't have much muscle, but I'm fast. I'm not tiny but I'm not exactly tall either. That's why that Candor, Jackson, called me shorty. I hope he doesn't make it.

We all start shooting at our targets and my mind drifts off. I wonder how Amy is doing with the gun. My mind wonders too far, because I wasn't paying attention to where I was shooting. My arm drifted to the left and I pulled the trigger. I snap out of my day dream when Tris gasps. I almost shot her in the head! She narrows her eyes at me and calls me out to the hall.

"Now you're gonna get it," someone says as I walk out the door. Tris turns to me angrily. She crosses an her arms and frowns. "Brady, you could really hurt someone if you keep day dreaming like that. Keep it under control."

"Alright I get it. I'm sorry."

Her look softens and puts her hand on my shoulder and shakes it a bit. "Hey don't get all down. I'm fine aren't I? I think after today, when you guys have your free time, you should get a tattoo with Amy and tell her how you feel. OK?" I smile at her. Now I see how Four thinks she is attractive. For one she can't be mad at you for long. But mainly she knows how to solve your problems. I was walking into the room when I saw Four jogging down the hall. He smiles real quick and puts that I'm-scary-and-I-won't-deal-with-your-crap look. It sure does scare the hell out of the initiates. I take my place back where I was. Four stands in front of everyone and clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I haven't been here with you guys because I was helping out the other instructors with their initiates. But I'm here now to help Tris."

When they tell it's time for lunch I could barely hold my excitement. I'm going to see Amy. I almost run to the cafeteria. I slow my pace just before I walk in. I don't want her thinking I couldn't wait to see her. I slide into my spot next to her. "Hey Brady," she says to me.

I grin at her. "How has initiation been for you?" I ask out of respect but also because I want to know. She shrugs her shoulders. "It went okay. That jerk Jackson kept flirting with me. I was real tempted to shoot him in the arm." i look over at where he was sitting. He was surrounded by people. They all were laughing all obnoxiously and loud. I glare at him. She sighs. "I know, I hate him too."

I look back at her and say,"Okay, how about you and me get a tattoo in our free time to take our mind off him."

She smiles. "Sounds fun. But we pick a tattoo for each other."

I nod my head in agreement. "Okay, but don't pick like a flower for me or something girly."

"I have the perfect thing for you." I raise an eyebrow but she won't say. I chuckle and say,"I'm a bit scared for what you have in store for me."

She looks at me devilishly. "You have no idea."

We eat a bit more and continue to talk. Then lunch is over. I look at her sadly. "See you soon."

She punches me in the arm. "Don't look so glum. It's not like you won't be able to see me ever again."

"I know but... I don't know." She gives me a questioningly look but Tris interrupts and leads us to another room. I look back at Amy and wave. She waves back.

The room has a wooden floor and a big circle painted in the middle. Oh great we are fighting each other. And I will have a fighting partner that is twice my size. Hurray. Four sees my expression and says to everybody,"We are going to show you technique today only, and tomorrow you will fight each other." Tris shows us a few moves and tells us to practice them against a punching bag. I catch on quick but my punches aren't doing much. Tris walks over. "Use you elbows and knees. You can put more power behind them." I nod at her and do that instead.

When dinner is over Amy and I head to the Pit and walk to the tattoo parlor. I look around the room at the art work and wonder what I should pick for Amy. "I got it!" I hear Amy yell. I widen my eyes at her choice. But I agree with it and go over to the tattoo artist. The man raises hirs eyebrows. "Are you sure?" I nod and stick out my arm. I look at my arm tattoo when he is done. It is a vine that goes from my shoulder to my hand with little vines sticking out. It has thorns in it, so it doesn't look too stupid. Amy smiles at my tattoo. "So, what do you think." I look at her. "I actually like it." She smiles and asks,"What did you pick out for me?"

I smile back with fire in my eyes. She will be in for a surprise. As she lays down on the table to get her tattoo, she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I give in and tell. "You're getting what I have. My flame tattoo. Except it will go from your lower back to your right shoulder and up to your chin."

"So we will be the same?" I nod and turn around to hide my blushing face. When she says it, it sounds a bit embarrassing. Then I hear a loud group of people walking up the trail into the parlor. I sigh and close the curtain that surrounds Amy and her tattooer. I stand there with my arms cross. Trying to look scary. Jackson and his whole group walks in and laugh at me. A few start whispering. "What?!" I demand. Jackson smiles and says,"Oh nothing shorty. They just want to know if you take special pills to get that short?"

My face reddens more at this. Then something happens that I wasn't prepared for. He walks towards me with a slight grin on his face. "Do you honestly think she would date you?" He's talking about Amy. I let out a short breath. "Do you honestly think she would date a jerk like you?" He fakes a frightened expression. "Oh, I thought I was good looking, strong, tall, and simply better than. Or am I wrong?"

I frown at him and hold myself back from punching him. "Yes you are wrong. I may not be taller than you, or stronger than you, but that doesn't mean you are better than me. And may i remind you that Amy isn't with you right now, but with me getting a tattoo." He grits his teeth and makes fists. "I would watch your moth if I were you." By now he has begun to slowly walk towards me. But apparently Amy was done because the tattooer came out from behind the curtain and said,"If you want a tattoo, pick one out. If not, get out of my store." Jackson frowns at the man and looks at me. "Like I said, you better watch your back." Jackson and his crew leave without looking back. I look at the man sheepishly. "Thanks."

The man just shrugs. "Don't mention it." Amy steps out from behind the curtain pulling her shirt over her head. I see the fire tattoo and smile. "Do you like it?" I ask her. She grabs my hand. "I love it." We pay for our tattoos with points. Then we walk down the trail hand-in-hand. I opened my mouth to ask her where we were going but she just shushed me.

She leads us down a dark hallway I haven't been down before and lets go of my hand. "I like you, Brady. I like you a lot even though we barely know each other. But I want to get to know you. I know this sounds stupid and all, because and I'm sure the Dauntless don't say this to other Dauntless..."

I grab both of her hands and smile at her. "Amy, I knew you were special the first time I saw you. I like you too. I actually was going to do this to you. Bring you somewhere private and tell you my feelings." I was going to ramble on about why I like her, but her lips stop me. The first thing i thought was, _Wow her lips feel so soft_. And of course then i thought, _She's kissing me!_ I kiss her back and run my fingers through her hair. Her golden, blond hair. It's so smooth. She stops kissing me, and leans back, but keeps her hands around my neck. She smiles and I smile back. She does like me. I kiss her again because why the hell not. Then we have to stop kissing so we can go to bed. I kiss her cheek when she gets to her sleeping quarters. I walk back to my room with a big smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making Four seem too nice. But he and Brady know each other so he can't be mean when around him. I mean Four isn't mean when he's around Tris. Yeah I get that you can't make mistakes in the real world, but this is just for fun and I'm not perfect. Please keep up the reviews. Thank you everyone for your amazing feedback**;)

Today, I will focused on the initiation, and not relationships. I tell myself this as soon as I wake up. But I soon break this as soon as I see her. She instantly makes me forget where I am. I shove those kind of thoughts out my head. But they come right back when we kiss good bye. "Good luck," I tell her.

"You too, even though you don't need it." She smiles and turns and walks with the other transfers.

I try to get myself pumped before I have to fight anyone. It doesn't work. As soon as I see my name and whose name is next to it, I feel my stomach drop, Rick. Rick is this 6 foot giant, with muscles bulging out everywhere. I don't get scared though. Dauntless aren't supposed to, so I simply don't. I look at him and imagine what I could do to avoid his big fist.

We are the second pair to go, so I get to see what not to do. What not to do, get knocked down. I will get brutally hurt if he kicks me while I'm down. Four calls my name then Ricks. We stand away from each other in the painted circle. I look over at Tris and points at her elbows and knees and I nod. Four yells,"Fight!" We circle each other, but I know I can't keep away from him long. He leaps out, faster than I'd expect, and punches me in the shoulder. I wasn't prepared for his quickness so I didn't have time to dodge it. I feel the pain from my shoulder and let it fuel me with anger. I breath in deeply and let out a scream and bring my elbow up to his face. The result is his nose bleeding and my elbow bleeding as well. He looks at me like he wants to tear me in half. This is the kind of Dauntless I don't like. The ruthless, the stupid. While I'm talking to myself in my head, Rick grabs my shoulders and pushes me to the ground. But with my one rule in my head, I regain balance and put my fist up. I notice right away that he isn't protecting his rib cage area. So I come forward a bit, and kick him on the side. But as I was afraid he'd do, he grabbed my leg and pulled it, and I fell onto the ground. I try to scramble back up on my feet but he keeps my leg in his hand. He smiles like he knows he has me. I put my arms over my head to protect myself. But he doesn't punch me . Instead, he drops my leg and kicks me in my side. I cry out in pain but tears do not come. I have never cried, nor will I start now. I grit my teeth and get back on my feet while avoiding him when he tried to grab me to put me back on the ground. He might be quick, but I'm smaller and quicker. I lash put and punch him in his already bloody nose. More blood comes out, faster now. I smile but soon get rid of it. He bellows angrily and kicks me in my stomach. I double over with pain, and back up so he couldn't touch me. I look back up and see his fist come put of no where. I don't remember much after that. Just me hitting the ground, then Rick kicking me a few times. Then I see Four pulling him back and carrying me to the infirmary. Then when he puts me in a bed, I look over and see Amy lying in the bed next to me. Her face was bruised and her arm was in a sling. I wanted to call out her name, but I felt myself slipping into the dark.

I wake up to somebody groaning next to me. I was about to tell them to shut up, but I realized it was Amy that was groaning. I try to get out of the bed I was in, but the pain in my side and shoulder stopped me. Then everything that happened to me on the right came back. I breath heavily when I force myself to sit up. I look over at Amy. She looks really bad. Whoever did this to her, will pay. I see the nurse come in and wave he over to me. "Will she be okay?" I asked while glancing at Amy.

"Oh yeah shell be fine. Are you a boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah something." I see Four walk in. "Who did that to her?!" I asked Four angrily. He put his hands up, as if that will calm me down. "Calm down Brady. It won't fix anything by you beating up her fighting partner."

"Who!?"

Four takes a breath. "Jackson." I start to get out of bed, holding my side. Four rushes over and pushes me back into bed. "Even if I let you harm him, you are in no shape to do that."

I sigh and realize his right. I lay back in bed and close my eyes. Four takes this as a cue to leave. I lay like this for awhile until I feel good enough to get out of bed and head down to the cafeteria for dinner. But before I left, I kissed Amy on her uninjured head. I also whisper,"Be strong," into her ear. I don't know if she could hear me or not.

I glare at Jackson the whole dinner time. After dinner I go back to see Amy. She is awake but can barely open her swollen black eyes. I loom at her sadly. I grab her hand into my mine and squeeze to let her know I'm here. "Brady?" She can't form words right with her swollen lips, but I knew she said my name. "Yeah, I'm here," I say softly. "Everything will be okay." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or me. The nurse came over and shooed me out of the room. I tried to protest but she stopped me. "She needs time to rest and heal, so if you wouldn't visit her as much. Thank you." And with that she shuts the door in my face.

I walk back to the dorms slowly. I don't want to be without her. It hurts my chest every second I'm not with her. Then I realize it's my heart that is hurting. Then the pain is replaced with anger. Jackson did this to her, and for that he will be sorry.

I walk to the Pit, hoping his crew and him are there. I was right when I come up to a larger group of people. "And then I punched that bitch in her fat mouth." Everyone laughs at Jackson's comment. I ball my hands into fist. "Hey Jackson!" I call out to him. The group parts for him to to see me. He smiles at me with amusement. "Who did that to you? I'd like to thank them." The group laughs again and he turns around and smiles at them. I step towards him and say,"You harmed Amy, and for that, I will harm you."

He laughs at me. They all do. "You and me, tomorrow night, here at the Pit." I try to put as much anger into that as I could. His grin is replaced with a serious look. "Do you really think you could beat me up? You sure as hell can't with your injuries?" I think about this. He does have a point. But I need to do this for Amy. "What are you scared or something?" His eyes look at me with murder in them. "You would like it if I was scared, wouldn't you?"

"Some rules first; no weapons, no help, and the first person down that can't get up, loses. Do you agree with these rules?" He nods his head and gets in my face. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you get crushed." And with that him and his crew turn around and don't look back.

When I arrive back at my dorms I examine my bruises. I have one on my side and a small one on my shoulder. I will have to protect this ares more than the rest. I look at my reflection. My skin is a bit pail and have bushy eyebrows. My nose is too small and I have very dark brown hair. I don't like how I look. But I am Dauntless, and we shouldn't care what we look like.

I ease myself into bed, because if i move too quickly, my whole body hurts. I don't know how I'll be able to fight Jackson, but I will try. That night I dream of Jackson being run over by a train. I smile in my sleep. Only if, only if.

**I know this chapter is short, and for that I apologize. Please keep the reviews coming. FEEDBACK! Tell me what I could add and or change. I cannot promise I will use your idea(only if it's really really good). See ya=)**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with pain in my shoulder and side. I try to hurry and get dressed so I can see Amy. I run, or rather try to, to the infirmary. I ask the lady at the front desk if I could see Amy. She looks at me for a moment, then shakes her head no. "I'm sorry but Amy is resting and needs all the rest she can get. Sorry." I walk out slowly and feel like crying. But I don't. It'd be stupid if I did.

I arrive to the fighting room and look at my name on the board. No one. I smile to myself. There is an odd number of us, so someone has to go fight less for that day. And it's me. Good, I can heal my bruises before tonight. I barely watch the others fighting. I just stare at the back wall, and try to get through the day till I have to fight Jackson. I wonder if he'll follow the rules of no weapons or help. I should expect him to follow them. We are dismissed to lunch. I make myself choke down my food because I need the energy. I watch the rest of the fights with interest . I should learn something from watching them. I didn't learn much other than what I already know; DO NOT fall down or they will kick you. And people like to cheat.

I go back to my dorm before going to dinner. I take a few aspirin to reduce the pain. I look at my watch. Just two hours before I fight that jerk. I can't wait to beat him. But as the time is coming closer and closer, I soon realize that I might not be able to fight. "No," I say out loud. "I will fight him. No matter how much hurt I'm in. I will fight him for her." Some of the other Dauntless-born that are in the room look at me weird as I was talking to myself out loud. They frown at me and walk out. They start laughing when they thought i couldn't hear them. Thirty minutes till the fight. I stand up and stretch as much as I can without hurting myself.

I start walking to the Pit with thoughts only hurting Jackson. I decided not to go see Amy. I hope she doesn't think I don't care. I shove thoughts pf her and everything else out of my mind and think only of the fight that was coming up. Then I see Four coming around the corner and smiles. Then he frowns at me. "Where are you going?" He has his instructor voice mode on. "Just to get some food from the kitchen." I lie to him. But he either sees through my lie or really does know me. "Brady, don't do this. It won't solve anything."

I try to look at him like I don't know what he is talking about. "Brady, I know look on someone's face when they are about to go fight someone. The anger on their face and also thinking of the fight and only about that." I sigh and realize he caught me. "But Four..."

"No buts Brady. I will not allow the two of you to fight. To fight over what? Amy? I don't think she would like that. This isn't you Brady. You always think over things before taking action. What has happened for you to do this?"

"He hurt her Four. And I can't just stand back and let him feel good about it." Four puts his hand on his fore head. "Where are you fighting him?"

"The Pit. I did think about some things you know. I made the rules of no weapons and no help."

"What will you do if he brings a weapon?"

"If he doesn't follow the rule, then he is a coward." He shakes his head. "He already is a coward. His a coward for beating up Amy. That is a coward move." Then he smiles. "And I have my encounter with cowards then he will bring a weapon and or help. So we will cheat as well."

I frown at him and wonder what he means. Next thing I know it, Four has me stick two knives in my back pocket, one in each. Then he hands me a gun and tells me to stick it in my belt. Then he gives himself the same weapons and says,"I will go early and be hiding if you need help." And before I could say thank you, he is out of the room, heading for the Pit. I look at my watch. _Fighting time._

I walk to the Pit with confidence. I know he will bring some of his buddies to help beat me up. He'll probably make them do all of the work while he just stands there laughing at my pain. I enter the Pit and look for Four. I don't see him, so that means Jackson won't. Then I start to have doubts when I see Jackson walk in with his whole group behind him. Four and I are hopelessly out numbered. I see Jackson pulling out a gun and points it at me.

"You broke both of the rules," I say to him without putting fear into my voice. How easily he could kill me right now. "That may be true, but I know you would think ahead and figured I would. So I know you have weapons and brought help as well." With him saying that, I might as well pull out my gun too. I point it him. Both of us not moving, both of us not blinking. Then he yells,"Get him!" And the whole groups starts running towards me. I start firing at their legs and arms, where I won't kill them. I realize they will over whelm me by the time I have shot them all, so I drop the gun and pull out the two knives. I study the knives. They are long, sharp blades with a rubber handle. I start slashing at the people in front of me. I don't want to stab them. Just so they will get hurt a bit and back off. I realize that the slashing wont help much because they keep coming and a couple people in front of me try to grab my arms. I back up and start slashing again. But I start to hear people yelling behind the people that are in front of me. Then I hear Four bellow and start punching people. I let myself smile for a moment. I totally forgot about Four. I look at Jackson's crew on the ground. But there is still a few that aren't hurt too bad. But they look at each other and run!  
Cowards!

Now the only person that isn't gone, is the jerk himself, Jackson. He smirks at us and says,"As I assumed that you would be helping him Four. What, is he getting extra help for initiation?"

Four doesn't respond to his question. "Drop the gun or I will have to hurt you." Jackson laughs. A real evil laugh. A shiver goes up my spine at his laugh. He is truly evil. Then Four pulls out his gun and points it at Jackson. "You won't shoot me," Jackson exclaims. To prove him wrong, Four points the gun at his foot. And pulls the trigger. Jackson screams out in pain. And drops the gun. I run up to it and shove it in my belt. Four then looks at me and says,"We need to take this people to the infirmary." I nod at him and pick up one of them.

Later, when they are all bandaged up, Four goes to tell Tris about what happened, and I stay with Amy. She just frowns at me, but doesn't say anything when we bring in the injured men. But upon seeing my face, she stops frowning forgets about it. She smiles at me and I smile back. I lean down to hug her, trying to be careful not to hurt her. "I've missed you, Brady."

"I've missed you too." I release her and look at my hands while I think about what I should tell her. I give in and tell her everything. What I said to Jackson about fighting, and everything after. She doesn't say anything while I'm talking. When I am done, I look at her to say something. She doesn't for awhile.

"Brady, you didn't have to fight Jackson just to prove to him I'm yours. But it wasn't exactly uncalled for, because now he will leave me alone. Thank you though. I do appreciate it. But you know I am yours and you are mine. No need to prove it somebody."

I nod at her words. She's right, I didn't have to prove it to him. She just smiles at me and grabs my hand. We sit like this for awhile until the nurse politely tells me to leave. I kiss Amy on her forehead and walk to my dorm. I feel better now that the fight is over. I feel only a bit sore. But I'll just take some medication. I turn the corner and see Tris fling her arms around me. I frown a little but hug her back. She lets go and looks at my face. "Are you okay?" I nod and tell her not to worry. She nods too and says,"Four and I will be at his apartment if you need us. OK?" She walks away and I walk my dorm. After sitting for awhile I decided that I should go to sleep so I can rest up for the next day of training

Four walks into our dorm and claps his hands real loud to wake us up. "Okay, we were going to go on a field trip, but too many of the transfers are in the hospital."

"Why are they in the hospital?" One of the Dauntless-born asks him. "They were injured! I don't like to be asked questions!" Four yells back. I look at my feet. Four and I are the only ones that know how that happened. So, Jackson's crew was made up of transfers. Should of known. A Dauntkess-born wouldn't have listened to his big mouth.

"So, we cannot really do anything with them there, so today is a do nothing day. You may go to the training room to practice gun shooting or fighting, but do not harm each other too bad. Understood?" We all say yes or shake our heads at him. He walks out of the room. When he is gone and we can no longer here his footsteps, we all scream and shout and jump up and down. Everyone starts to get dressed and go to the Pit probably.

After I get dressed, I go to the hospital. But while I was going in, I ran into the person who was going out of the door. I grab the person so she wouldn't fall down. "Amy?!" I realize.

She smiles really big and says," I'm all healed up so they let me out." I smile back and hug her.

I let go and tell her we have a free day. She puts her hand in mine. So you want to spend the day together?"

"No, I'd rather hang out with Jackson." I joke. She laughs. I like her laugh. We head to her dorm so she can shower and change her clothes. I wait outside the door for and see Four and Tris walking down the hall hand in hand. I smile at them and say,"So, I see you two are enjoying the free day together?" They see me and laugh a little. Then Amy comes out and holds my hand.

Four raises an eyebrow and says,"I see you and Amy are enjoying your free time together?" I role my eyes at him and stick out my tongue. Then Tris gets this brilliant idea. "You know what we should do? We should go on a double date tonight." Four and I look at each other. But we much do what the ladies want. "Sounds fun," Amy tells them.

"Good. How about eight o'clock?" We all nod and continue on our way. "I need a dress for tonight. Let's go shopping." I fake a smile and say,"Yay." She laughs at my feeble attempt at act excited. Many, many hours later of her trying on multiple dress and putting on make up, we are ready for the double date. I am wearing a black vest and black slacks. Amy picked them out for, because I don't have any nice clothing, how she puts it.

We make our way down to the cafeteria where the double date is at. We walk in and see Four and Tris sitting next to each, laughing at something they said. They turn around and wave us over. Amy and I sit across from them. I look at the food in front of me and lick my lips. I realize that I haven't ate a whole bunch for a few days. We start eating and Amy and Tris start talking about girl things. I was about to start a conversation with Four, but Tori runs in. She slows down in front of our table and takes a few breathes. "Sorry to interrupt, but Four and Tris, I need you two in the control room, now."

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need some action and drama, and less of the fluff. Of you'd like, you could help me with the next chapter, and of course you will get credit. Review please and sorry for the fight scene. I am terrible at them so don't hate me too much, til next time fellow fan fiction lovers._**


End file.
